winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 4
admininterviewe ok i just did blooms admin interview and i asked f simple quectsions how did you becomeadmin what do admins do is there any different jobs for the admins we have were didyou give a request to be admin who decides who can be admin howmany admins do we havenow i dont know all of these and i only know 2 of the answers so give the answer long way and wu=ith more description and i will ad more infor here are stuff i got now my info so the information is to be an admin first you must go to disscussions:rollback requests to give your request.and when you leave your message always leave them on the bottom of the page then as soon as she can sorelletia 18(sorrell)will see your requests and answer them.butyou must give a good reason why you want to be a rollback.admins always take care of the wiki they always are helpful and then they can ban users if ther ignore the rules and delete un-nessesery pages.there are few availiable admins.they aresorrel f rose xinh flame pheonix roxy 13 sky guy kool princess and winxfan1.otheres are bloom purple11and jane4543. SARAH hyder 07:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) talk to me and theese are the imformationSARAH hyder 07:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) what is head admin sky guy leder of project music roxy13 head admin head admin is the leader ofall users ourhead is roxy13 :) :) Any idea about the new winx season? I havent been up to date lately. スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 03:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...Listen I won't be here too much cause my mother doesn't like me to waste my time on this. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, about the late, response. I agree with you too about their outfits and wings. Winx Club Rox 16:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, n this is the most important year in my life. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I already made the Specials page ahead of time. Power of Believix is ready to go. Nick hasn't confirmed Liliana to be Roxy yet. And I was hoping Tara Sands would be Roxy. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Where can I find the nick dub of Winx season 4 episode 3? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and Thanks for the confirmation. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yah! That is so unfair. スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 12:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) no not really スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 03:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) That's so unfair! They can't do that! For some reason my fav characters always get a minor role. スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 02:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Why did you say that I made bad edits on the Lithia page? You can't trust IMDB. hey checkflora page to see what User:Kassie775180 did to it.the user ruined the infbox.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 16:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) yo!!!!!!!!!!fix my talkboxeswyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 15:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) rose i have deleted myold template and made a new one.now please do what is rest.i mean when i write in text all talkboxes come.template is template:sarah hyder yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 05:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) i dont get floras part of magazine.can you explain and do my talkboxes NOw.pleSEyippy for the fan of winx club sarah acyually the user ruined floras infbox but now it is fixed.any ways if she mess one more page f and i has guven out warning that she willbe blocked for 3 days.ask f for more infoyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 06:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) please delete Princeaa Roxy.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 06:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) please delete winx earn water stars.it is on top of my following pages.i cant get the link. please delete Winx Sirenix byeiam logouting will be online sooonyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 06:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC) yeah but few people here talks about it too.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 05:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) WHO IS THE FOUNDER IN THIS WIKIyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 12:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Bloom Belevix spells Bloom has another move its called Spuer Nova. It was use to stop the Wizards of the Black Circle during the fire. Aisha Spells Aisha also has Morphix Barrier. It was a defensive spell she use. ok andi hate bloom because that she acts like she is da boss(sometimes)abd what makes my hating worse is that she makes annoying sounds in her attacksyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 08:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) what is your deviantart account mine is here .yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 08:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 08:42, May 11, 2012 (UTC)ok and i think i like mirta too but is she a witch.???????? byei amlog outing.have to go to music classyippy for the fan of winx club sarah thumb and the next finger(the one next to the thumb but i forgot the name)yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I promised a friend on facebook! That I would upload that picture for her since she's a big fan of the Winx so can I please -re-upload the winx-cowgirls for her, please It'll make my friend Dennise very happy if that's all right with you! Vicki Payne 18:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Y NOT? Why Not? tiff 21:54, May 11, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 21:54, May 11, 2012 (UTC) How is BelieveInWinx selfish? Anyway, Chibiusa will still be annoying whether she's childishly cute or not, and Usagi is umm... so to speak whiny, right? But in her own unique way I guess. I agree with the Winx girls only being comfortable with their roommates. Like, Musa and Tecna are roommates, and they're also the only two who we haven't seen the home planets of. Coinsidence, right? And although Bloom is good friends with Flora, she seems better friends with Stella and that's why they're the two most popular Winx girls, right? They're also the two that we know the most about besides Layla, kinda. Peachygotit-Kica 20:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I see. Maybe she has her own reason for not giving you the link. Maybe she lost it, or maybe the links don't work anymore. Or at least maybe the one she has, perhaps. Layla is poor? Isn't she a princess? So wouldn't that mean that all of Andros is poor? Yeah "Aisha" really is hard to say. I really, really don't like the Nick theme song for Winx Club, even the 4Kids was better in my opinion. I dunno, I guess we study.... normally? I go to a private school, so its full of smart people, tho. Peachygotit-Kica 14:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) STOP BEING MEAN TO PEOPLE OR ELSE IM REPORTING U ''' '''tiff! 23:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! 'tiff! 23:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC)' Hi there! I don't think we've met before. My name is Shayna. You seem nice so I decided to talk to you. :D I also like making international friends, and I see that you're from Vietnam? That's really cool! I'm from the USA. Anyway, I'm rambling. :P WonderBuono! 03:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Look Im sorry for that but i was just mad at you for deleting the pictures with out my permission plz ask me before deleting pictures Love and care, tiff! 09:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! tiff! 09:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiff is a little annoying.and about games ost of my friends have cooking acedemy1 but no one has cooking acedemy 2.i will download games when father buys a comp.we have all laptops.my brother will move to comp so i will have my own comp.then after my sis checks games i will downloadsarah magic winx 08:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) cool and r u really a voice actor.and for tiff i wll break friendship with her if she says i am harsh when i am helping her to be not ban.and do you play return to raven herst.and for pvz i like 5the credits.its so funny.but vase breakers are pretty tough but i managed to pass it.and in drz revenge when he brings fire ball we freeeze him 5 times and let go.hahahahha(why am i laughing?).big fish games are very fun. welli will get it on july i hope just in time for ramazan(ramazan is so close and i really wnat the laptop).this year ramazan is on julysarah magic winx 08:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ya.zomboss is very hard.by the waydo you read goosebumbssarah magic winx 08:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) okay!!!!!!!!!!!as u wish!but i didnt knew about it cuz i m new to this wiki!and sorry!'Usrehana 11:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) '''''how mean of u!!!!!!!!! u always keep deleting my pages and my pix!:@i thought u r friendly on this social networking site but now i think u r friendly rude and mean!!!!!!:@Usrehana 11:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello ita Stella here. Do u wanna chat? tiff! 13:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! ♥♥Talk Page! ♥♥ Plus plz dont talk about me to F IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A STRANGER! ♥♥Talk Page! ♥♥ Oh, you don't like Nick's version? Well, that's okay, I don't mind. :) "People in America always have great chances to do many things..." what exactly do you mean by that? WonderBuono! 19:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) well.im glad youare online.i have been online for life.dude.what is the weather in veit nam.it is cloudy here. hey i cant wait for nick season4roxy fan sarah 07:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) forkicawhen i want to help her iget a very rudereply.i really think she should be polite.did you see bloom harmonix.on the blogspot winx fairies|news.roxy fan sarah 07:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) where cani watch it ^_^roxy fan sarah 07:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) idid start out with a greeting.roxy fan sarah 07:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!I THANX FOR THE WEBSITEroxy fan sarah 07:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC)